


the missing piece to my heart.

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, brief mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Alec will stop at nothing to get Magnus back, even trekking across the dusty plains of Edom.





	the missing piece to my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Hi!! Prompt: I just want a Malec reunion but Asmodeus has trick all telling them that Magnus has died but Magnus can't free himself for him and I want the reunion between Magnus and Alec"
> 
> this got sad yo; also please let me know if i missed any trigger warning tags!

He smells of smoke and ash, but Alec doesn’t care because Magnus is here with him—in his arms. He hugs the man tighter, burying his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck, not caring that fire rains down around them. Magnus is the only thing he cares about at this moment. Upon entering Edom, he had seen Magnus by the gates and hadn’t thought to question anything; instead, he had ran to him and hadn’t let go since.

 

“I got you,” he whispers, pulling back to look Magnus in the eyes, but before he can, Magnus starts to slowly dissipate until there’s nothing left but dust on Alec’s hands. Alec freezes in shock, staring at his stained palms. “I don’t—” He gulps. “I don’t understand.”

 

“A pity, isn’t it?” He turns to see Asmodeus leaning on his cane, regarding Alec with sympathy. “And you came all this way.”

 

Alec immediately reaches back for his bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it straight at Asmodeus’s heart. “Where’s Magnus,” he growls, though he couldn’t help the slight tremble in his voice.

 

Asmodeus just stares at the arrow with a bored expression. “Dead,” he says simply then he smirks. “There’s no saving him, Alexander.” 

 

Alec feels white-hot rage at the sound of his name coming from Asmodeus’s mouth and he lets loose the arrow. 

 

Asmodeus just waves it away with a flick of his fingers. He stalks closer to Alec and Alec does his best to stand his ground. “I’m not Azazel, boy. The power I hold is immense. With a snap of my fingers, I could have you screaming in agony.”

 

Alec’s jaw twitches, but he stares him down. He repeats again, “Where’s Magnus?” Whatever Asmodeus said, he wouldn’t believe a goddamn word. Magnus is alive and he’s waiting for him.

 

Asmodeus sighs, rolling his eyes then points behind him to where an immense castle sits miles away. “Go see for yourself.”

 

Without looking back at him, Alec slings his bow over his shoulder then begins to walk in the direction Asmodeus had pointed to until a hand on his arm stops him. He glares back at the man, wincing slightly as Asmodeus’s grip on his arm becomes tighter.

 

“Let go of me,” He demands, but his voice sounds so small.

 

Asmodeus doesn’t even acknowledge his words. “I can see inside your soul, Alexander Lightwood. You wish to become immortal for him. You’ll only be disappointed.”

 

In an act of courage, Alec yanks his arm free. “You’re wrong.” He turns back towards the castle, imposing even with its distance. He begins to trudge towards it, his heart aching to be back with Magnus.

 

* * *

 

He isn’t sure how long he’s been walking for—an hour? A day? But he takes one more step and then collapses onto the ground, letting out a shout as the heat beats down on his face. He can’t do this anymore. The heat is too much. His stomach growls and he brings himself into the fetal position, groaning in pain. 

 

“Look how pathetic you are.”

 

He closes his eyes tightly at the voice. 

 

Asmodeus just keeps on. “You know as well as I that no mere mortal can survive this place. Why fight it, Alec? Give up. Forget Magnus. I might even let you go back to your realm unscathed.” 

 

_ No _ . Alec has to fight—Magnus is waiting for him. He  _ has  _ to fight. He forces himself to get up, crawling on his hands and knees. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the look on Asmodeus’s face was one of surprise. He doesn’t have time to dwell on that though. He has to get to Magnus. He drags himself across the dusty plain, shouting whenever his bare skin makes contact with the ground. 

 

The pain of not having Magnus by his side is worse. 

 

He’s so close. Only a few more feet. When he gets to the castle, the doors swing open for him and he nearly sobs in relief, stopping to let himself rest for a few moments. He digs around in his pocket for his stele, pulling it out and activating his  _ iratze  _ rune. The pain is still there, but lesser. Less enough that he can actually stand.

 

He walks slowly inside, pausing at the sight that awaits him. Magnus. Magnus is here. Alive. He’s sitting on a throne, robe pulled back to expose his chest, a crown sitting lopsided on his head, cat eyes out. 

 

“Magnus,” he breathes and then he surges forward only to yelp when he hits a wall made of purple magic that surrounds Magnus. He beats against it, but Magnus doesn’t look at him. “Magnus! It’s me.” 

 

Finally, as if in slow motion, Magnus turns his head and regards him. Alec sucks in a breath. Magnus is looking at him as if he were a stranger. “What do you want, Shadowhunter?” 

 

“Magnus, I’m here. It’s  _ me _ .”

 

The wall of magic fades away and Alec nearly tips over, but saves himself from doing so. He rushes to Magnus, but Magnus waves a hand again and Alec is frozen, not being able to move. Magnus stands up gracefully from his throne, striding towards Alec and circling him.

 

He tilts his head. “I don’t—” He seems to hesitate, “I don’t know who you are.”

 

Alec wants to scream and cry all at once. “Yes, you do. It’s Alec.  _ Your _ Alec.”

 

“Alec,” Magnus tests the name out on his tongue and he opens his mouth to say something else, but then his face hardens. “I don’t know any Alec.” With a flick of his fingers, Alec is thrown against the opposite wall, sliding down it and clutching his side in pain. Magnus towers over him, that same purple magic sparkling along his fingertips. 

 

“Go on.” Asmodeus is standing suddenly behind Magnus and Alec glares at him. “Kill him. He could never understand the pain you feel inside.  _ This _ —” He gestures to all of Magnus, “this part of yourself you lock away—he could never love it. Kill him and be done with it. You won’t have to hide, my boy.”

 

Magnus’s right hand was clenched by his side, so hard that Alec can see blood. The other is held aloft, the purple magic growing darker. Magnus was warring with himself—Alec knows because he has seen Magnus do it many times. Because Asmodeus is wrong. Because Alec loves every part of Magnus. 

 

With his last bit of strength, he digs the omamori out, leaping up to put it in the hand that holds Magnus’s magic, wincing in pain as the magic burns at his skin, but keeping his hand there with the omamori. “I love you. Every part of you. Magnus, don’t you remember?”

 

Magnus tilts his head and when he blinks, the cat eyes are gone and so is his magic. He stares at the omamori as if it were his only lifeline. “Alexander,” he says slowly, rubbing his thumb over the omamori, flicking his eyes up to him.

 

Alec nods his head, crying. “ _ Yes _ . It’s me, Magnus. Let me take you home.”

 

Magnus’s breath hitches and he moves his thumb to rub lightly against the burned skin of Alec’s hand. “I did this to you.”

 

Alec just puts his other hand over Magnus’s. “It’s okay.” He says again softly, “Let me take you home.”

 

Without so much as a single glance to Asmodeus, Magnus creates a portal behind him, walking back into it and tugging Alec with him. They’re in the loft which looks a mess, thanks to Alec who had taken every book off the shelf to pore the pages for references to Edom. Magnus turns to Alec, holding up his wounded hand gingerly, and raising a hand to heal it, but the yellow healing magic fizzles and turns to purple. He moves his hand quickly away from Alec’s before he can damage it any further, cursing himself, making his way over to his mini bar.

 

From what Alec can see of Magnus’s back, the man’s shoulders are shaking and Alec knows instantly that he’s sobbing. He rushes over there, gently putting a hand on Magnus’s back, rubbing it slowly. Magnus collapses into his arms, burying his head in the crook of Alec’s shoulder.

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Magnus gets out brokenly, knotting his fingers in Alec’s shirt. 

 

Alec just keeps rubbing his hand over Magnus’s back. “It’s not your fault, Magnus. I promise it’s not your fault.”

 

“I can’t even heal you.” 

 

Alec grabs both sides of Magnus’s face, tilting his head up so that they’re on eye level. “Being with you is healing enough. Come here.” He tangles his fingers together with Magnus’s hand and pulling him over to the sink. “You can help me do it the mundane way.”

 

After washing the burn, he lets Magnus apply the ointment, hissing in pain, then Magnus bandages it, flicking his eyes up to Alec’s face. Magnus opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. “You came for me.” His voice is soft and he deliberately looks down at Alec’s hand rather than the man’s face.

 

“Of course. I love you.”

 

Magnus chews the inside of his cheek. “I forgot about you. He—he made me forget. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“But you remembered. And now we’re here. Together. And we’ll fight him off again.  _ Together _ .”

 

“I love you,” Magnus whispers. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

 

Alec forces a small smile. “I never have. Come on; let’s get to bed.” They’re both so exhausted that even putting on pajamas is a chore in itself and Alec waits for Magnus to settle into bed, standing over to the side and fidgeting with his hands nervously. He wants to lay beside Magnus, but only if that’s what the other man wants. He wouldn’t blame Magnus if he wanted some space.

 

“Stay.  _ Please _ .” So Alec clambers into the bed as well, Magnus laying his head on Alec’s chest. “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“You’re not. I’m here.” He turns his head slightly to kiss Magnus’s forehead. “I’m here.”


End file.
